Ugly Duckling
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Betty has something tell her friends at MODE... expect she hasn't for over a year but when her six year old daughter turns up she doesn't expect the reaction everyone has for her daughter. Least of all does she expect when two men bid for her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Ugly duckling

Betty has kept a secret from everyone at Mode; she has a six year old daughter Anna. But that's all going to change when her daughter turns up at Mode and beings to make Daniel realise that his life is missing something when the young child wins over everyone, Betty however is torn when two men make a bid for her heart.

* * *

Betty Suarez had been working for the elite fashion magazine MODE for officially one year and three months. Things have changed a lot not just with Betty but everything at MODE.

Firstly of course there was Henry; he left to be with his girlfriend claiming she was pregnant with his child. Thankfully he discovered it wasn't his child before he did something he would regret later, though Betty and Henry viewed this as a sign but never mentioning it to each other in fear of rejection.

Then secondly there was the new Alex Meade formerly known as Alexis Meade but after her/his car crash and lost memories of the past three years remembers only being a man despite the fact that he had the body of a woman. And it seemed with this identity crisis Alex had become and nice person to work with as he demanded helping his younger brother in the hopes of remembering why certain parts of his body has been removed and new pieces added.

Thirdly Daniel had made a full recovery and strangely enough a nicer person which for Betty was an added bonus as she hadn't lost her job and found that Daniel was another friend at MODE for her to talk to and oddly enough his mood also improved when he found out that Bradford Meade had decided to postponed his marriage to the design consultant Wilhelmina Slater to recover what relationship he had with his children after nearly losing them.

Betty had more reason to smile while at work now of course Amanda and Marc were bent out shape with her but she dealt with the same she had done for the past year.

As Betty pondered her life at MODE she felt everything was fitting in to place finally, even her father was happy that he was now home with his family of course thanks to Wilhelmina.

"Hello Mr. Mead editor in chief office" Betty usual happy toned greeting said down the phone. As she usual she twirled the phone cord around her finger a habit she had yet to get rid of. However the voice wasn't one that belonged to anyone in the fashion world and that was what made Betty sit straight in her chair her lip now clamped between her braced teeth.

"I'm sorry Ms Suarez to phone you but it's about Anna, um… I'm sorry but she walked out and we can't find her" the voice declared causing Betty to swallow hard before she glanced around making sure no one could over hear her conversation.

"How could that happen…? I mean she can't just walk out you should be making sure that she doesn't" Betty snapped feeling the cord become taut in her hand after wrapping most of it in her fist.

"I… I'm very sorry we're looking for her right now we have no idea how this happened we're doing all we can to find her but you have to understand" "I don't care… I'm coming there now… please just keep looking" Betty ordered before she slammed her phone down and awkwardly detangle her fist from the black cord. Snatching her bag from beneath her desk she jumped to her feet knocking her desk with her knees.

"What's wrong with you" Amanda demanded from her own desk giving Betty a look of curiosity and disgust.

"Nothing I have to go… Daniel… could you tell him I had to leave… family emergency" Betty asked yanking her bag over her shoulder and scurrying around her desk only to have Amanda giving her a do-I-work-for-you look to which Betty simply rolled her eyes and hurried over to Daniel's office.

Her boss had become understanding but she still didn't like having to leave in the middle of the day and he would no doubt like to know why she had to leave and she was going to try her hardest to make sure he didn't find out.

Knocking on the door she waited for Daniel to call out to her she didn't dare go instead peered her head around the door and watch as Daniel looked up at her smiled amidst his desk load of reports and ideas for the upcoming edition of MODE magazine.

"Hey Betty I'm going to need you opinion of this spread… something's off" Daniel stated as Betty chewed her lip and gave him her best apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Daniel… I really am but I have to leave… I just got a phone call… I need to leave… family emergency" Betty hurried causing Daniel to frown with concern and look at his assistant.

"Nothing serious right" "I hope not… I just… I really need to go for an hour… maybe two… I'll phone" she declared before scurrying out and closing the door behind her leaving her boss a little confused and worried.

* * *

The young girl stood in the middle of Manhattan Street peering down at the directions she had downloaded from the internet.

The map was a genius idea, even though she was six years and one month old. Anna Suarez would no doubt make her mother proud… of course that would have to come after how she rode the bus all by her self and walked around with no adult. But she knew how to protect herself you don't come from the Suarez family and not know how to take care of yourself.

Anna hurried along reading the street names, holding the piece of paper tightly as though it was gold. Her mother would be so proud and so happy that she made it to MODE in one piece that the yelling would wait until she was at home. After turning a street corner she walked a few steps before looking up and grinning to her self. MODE stood in front of her and she had made it in one piece.

Straitening her pink and white jumper she pushed her thick and glossy black hair behind her ears and strode into the building and headed over to the guard desk. Because of her short height she just barely meant the top of the highly polished desk, craning her neck up she stood on her tiptoes and clung to the edge to see the guard sitting in his chair reading a newspaper spread across the surface.

"Excuse me" she called causing the guard to grunt and nod a little not lifting his eyes from the newspaper. Clearing her throat she pushed her self up higher and smiled the famous Suarez woman smile to which the guard looked up to.

"Can I help you kid" the guard questioned as Anna nodded with difficulty. "I'm here to see Betty Suarez… she works for Mr. Meade" Anna declared in her polite tone causing the guard to raise his eyebrow and stand peering down at her.

"Are you expected" the guard questioned still peering at the young girl who simply nodded and smiled as she lowered her self back on to her feet.

"Yes sir, she's expecting me" Anna declared… it wasn't a complete lie she would be expecting her, she no doubt would have received a panicked phone call by now.

"Really" he questioned giving her a look over before he slowly nodded and called to a fellow guard who hurried over to them.

"Take her up to Mr. Meade's office… give her to the desk up there" the guard ordered before Anna grinned and followed her escort to the elevators.

Daniel groaned as he rubbed his eyes after slipping his jacket back on, he was hungry and he wasn't getting anywhere with the latest spread. He decided to break for lunch and possibly calling Alex for his assistance. Daniel grinned at the thought of his brother's latest problem; he still wasn't sure what he wanted done to his body. Though Alex had told him enough about how a woman's body works to know that he had steer clear of those conversations with his brother.

Stepping out of his office he went to send Betty on lunch as his usual habit but he almost hit himself when he remembered she had left on a family emergency that still worried Daniel.

Though glancing up he couldn't help but come to a complete stop when he saw a young girl sitting at his assistant's desk playing with one of Betty's trinkets, frowning he walked towards Amanda's desk still watching the young girl who was now kicking her feet out beneath the desk.

"Amanda… whose kid" Daniel asked as he straightened his jacket out, the blonde woman glanced up from her magazine and shrugged before looking back.

"Don't know… guard brought her up said Betty was expecting her" Amanda declared turning the page of her magazine and smiling when she saw a new bag she needed.

"Did you get a name at all" Daniel asked looking back to his past lover only to receive an annoyed sigh.

"No… I'm not Betty, that's her job, guard just sent her and I sent her over there" Amanda snipped throwing Daniel a look before going back to her reading. Frowning again Daniel walked away from Amanda's desk and headed over to the girl who by now had glanced up at him and sat with her hands folded in her lap. Moving around the desk to stand in front of her Daniel smiled brightly and knelt down before her.

"Hey… my names" "Mr Daniel Meade… I know who you are, your editor-in-chief of MODE" the girl declared grinning at Daniel who raised his eyebrows in amusement before rubbing his chin.

"Do you have a name" Daniel asked watching the girl who rolled her eyes and nodded "of course I do… I'm Anna Azure Suarez" Anna declared holding her hand out waiting for Daniel to shake it. Chuckling to him self Daniel shook her hand before letting it drop back to her lap. She defiantly was a Suarez with a smile like that… Betty never mentioned a niece to him just her over excitable nephew Justin.

"Did you come with someone… you're a little young to be out on your own" Daniel pointed out before the girl gave him a look that he only Betty herself owned.

"I'm six years and one month old" Anna stated as she folded her arms causing Daniel to hold his hands up with a smile on his lips.

"Sorry, I didn't realise… wait aren't you meant to be at school" Daniel asked as Anna chewed her lip another sure sign she was related to Betty.

"Well sort of" "well you're the family emergency Betty had to rush out for, Betty's not here" Daniel stated as the little girl looked down and sighed. Daniel stood up and nodded to himself before stuffing his hands into his pockets and grinning.

"How about you wait in my office, I have some pens in there if you like to draw and I'll call Betty to let you know you're safe and sound" Daniel offered as Anna lifted her head giving him another bright smile before jumping off the seat.

"Ok" she beamed as Daniel grinned and walked her to his office "so why exactly aren't you at school" Daniel questioned as Anna walked into his office "I told my mom I'm old enough to go out by myself… I said I could make it all the way on my own to MODE and I have" Anna chirped as she followed Daniel to the desk where he offered her his chair and pulled blank pieces of paper out and some pens laying them out before her.

Daniel smirked at he watched Anna start drawing before he moved back round the desk "well I don't think your mom's going to see it that way… but I'll call Betty maybe she can calm her down before all hell breaks loose" Daniel offered as the little girl nodded absentmindedly with a frown gracing her forehead. Daniel watched her for a few moments with a small smile. He never knew Hilda had another child but he could see traits of Betty in the little… Anna had to be her niece; Betty would have told him if she had a child.

* * *

This is my first Ugly Betty piece... but watching Daniel and Betty together (and a few YouTube vids) I fell in love and can see how Betty is just what Daniel needs. Not to mention that Eric Mabius is so sexy. Please be kind... I love my reviews :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first off thanks to Midnight 1987, didi6, imachmeleon, music-art-dance-sailor-scout, abovetherim and Tash for the reviews they knew what the little review button was all bout.

so here it is... Daniel's reaction to Betty's daughter the lovely Anna. There was going to be a little part between Anna, Amanda and Marc but I've decided to wait until later on when Anna proves she can win over everyone. Thrid chapter will be all about how Betty found herself with a child and Daniel's support and pure fluffly stuff.

* * *

Betty stumbled out of the building grumbled as her cell phone rang again, she dug through her bag and grabbed the ringing phone and hit answer button as soon as she saw home flash up on the screen.

"Hello… dad… no I'm here… no they said they have no idea… I thought she might have turned up at home" Betty chewed her lip glancing from side to side just hoping that she might catch a glimpse of Anna.

"I can't home… I'm going to look around the park… then I'm going to the police" Betty said before she sighed.

"Ok dad, I'll call back" Betty assured before hanging up and began to walk down the street when her cell phone still gripped in her hand rang once more and she quickly answered

"Hello" she greeted stepping out the way of people streaming past her she stood still and chewed her lip again.

"I'm sorry Daniel… I really didn't… no… but Daniel" Betty sighed as she attempted to reason with her boss. After a few seconds she glanced at her watch and nodded to herself.

"Ok… but I really can't stay" Betty said before she hung up and quickly moved down the street heading back to MODE.

Betty nearly stumbled out of the elevator she saw Amanda and Marc smirk but she ignored them.

"He has someone in there at the minute" Amanda called out but Betty didn't bother to answer, she hurried to Daniel's office and quickly knocked.

"Come in" Daniel called before Betty let her self in and went to stumble out an apology and her reason when she spotted a dark head sitting behind Daniel's desk whom had pulled his visitors chair around and was smiling brightly.

"Anna" Betty exclaimed before the young child lifted her head before clambering down for the chair and raced towards Betty who swooped down and hugged her tightly.

"You can never do that again… you understand how worried we all were" Betty said as she pulled back and studied the young girl.

"I know but" "no… you nearly gave grandpa a heart attack" Betty declared causing Daniel to sit back with a bemused smile and watch the pair.

"She's fine Betty, we've been here drawing… well she has and she might make a wonderful designer when she grows up" Daniel admitted causing Betty to look at him with widen eyes before standing clutching Anna's hand in hers tightly.

"I'm sorry about this… she knows not to leave school and she knows that this is my work and that it's not a place for children and" "Betty, Betty calm down. She wasn't any trouble in fact she's a great kid. Hilda's lucky but I guess you have something to add to that too" Daniel chuckled as Betty chewed her lower lip before Anna glanced up at him.

"Mom what does he mean" Anna questioned looking to Betty who looked like a deer caught in headlights while Daniel simply stared at Betty with his mouth hanging open.

"Um… Daniel… Anna" Betty clamped her mouth shut before turning and dragging Anna with her.

"Mom" Anna exclaimed as she hurried beside her mother frowning at her mother's strange reaction.

"Betty!" Daniel called shaking his head to clear his shock before hurrying around his desk and following his assistant and her child.

"Betty wait… why didn't you say anything" Daniel questioned frowning as Betty stopped while Anna glanced from Betty to Daniel then back again.

Taking a deep breath Betty squeezed Anna's hand quickly before she bent down in front of her.

"Wait at my desk" Betty ordered before Anna nodded then waved to Daniel "bye Daniel… you promised that I could come back right" Anna chirped as Daniel grinned and nodded.

"Anna" Betty exclaimed before pushing her daughter out of the door watching through the glass as Anna hurried over to her mother's desk.

"You going to explain what's going on Betty… why didn't you say you had a child" Daniel asked as Betty slowly turned and kept her eyes focused on the floor unable to meet Daniel's blue eyes.

"Betty what's going on… how comes I know all about your father, sister and nephew but nothing about your daughter… six years and one month old daughter" Daniel mused smiling as he watched Betty twisted the hem of her jumper around her fingers.

"It's not… well you see… it's a long story and it's not like I'm ashamed I love my daughter but I was scared that you would fire me" Betty muttered causing Daniel to gape at her once more.

"Why would you think that" Daniel questioned feeling a little hurt at the thought that he would be so disgraceful by firing her for having a child. Winching he might have don that a year ago but not now… not that Betty had been with him for a year.

"I work for the biggest fashion magazines editor-in-chief, I have to run round all day have to million of things to do for you each day… who would hire someone who had a child to care for as well" Betty defended looking to Daniel with eyes filling with unshed tears.

"I wouldn't!" Daniel exclaimed before seeing the look from Betty at which point he lowered his head and cleared his throat.

"Ok but not now… why didn't you tell me before, we've been working together for a year now and we're friends. How hard would have been for you just to say you had a daughter" Daniel questioned causing Betty to roll her eyes.

"I couldn't… because no matter what it's going to change your opinion of me… my work is going to suffer because now you know that I have a daughter and I tried hard to prove myself to be a hard worker" Betty exclaimed wiping her eyes beneath her glasses. Daniel couldn't help but soften at how Betty processed everything. She was worried about everything at MODE.

"It may have affected my view on you before but not now… after a year of working for me you haven't messed up once… I've called you when I had no right to call you and you came running. Even outside your working hours when you had every right to tell me to go to hell or even sue me but you still came running and I'm grateful even more so now because you didn't just do all that for me, you did it to give your daughter a future… I will admit if you told me from the start that you had a daughter I would have given you two months tops and then sent you on your way saying that your family responsibilities was clouding your work life but not now" Daniel told her watching the tears roll down her cheeks and a small smile flickering across her lips.

"Now however I have to rethink calling you up all the time getting you run stupid errands and thinking about your pay raise" Daniel said grinning from ear to ear as Betty blustered.

"Daniel" Betty started but Daniel moved forward and clamped his hand on her shoulder to force her to stop.

"Remember I'm your boss… sometimes you have to not talk back to me" Daniel ordered watching Betty clamp her mouth shut before chewing her lip arguing within her own mind before Daniel turned her round and moved her towards the door.

"Come on" Daniel ordered forcing Betty out of his office while she attempted to peer back over her shoulder.

"Daniel what are you doing!" Betty exclaimed as they emerged out of the office to see Anna jumping out of her mothers chair frowning with bemusement at them.

"Where we going for lunch" Daniel asked as he came to stop with Betty while looking at Anna who beamed.

"Daniel" "I want pizza" Anna declared gaining a look from her mother but Daniel choose to ignore it and nodded.

"Fine…pizza it is, in fact me and your mother know a great place for pizza, so lets go kid" Daniel ordered not removing his hand from Betty's shoulder as Anna raced over to them and moved around Daniel to take his free hand. He looked down at the bright brown eyes staring at him and the feel of the small soft hand in his own and couldn't help chuckle and grin as he moved with Anna holding his hand and Betty attempting to get out from under his hand as he steered her towards the exit.

It was strange how ever since Betty arrived I was the little things that made him happy… it wasn't just watching her smile or how she took everything in her stride but it was the fact that everyday he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to be disappointed in him. And now it seemed another Suarez woman was making even the little things of going for pizza seem like it was the greatest thing in the world.

Daniel noted to himself that things were going to change now that he had Betty and her daughter in his life and for once he wasn't afraid what these changes meant for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews and any one who got the first post of pt two there was a slight clinch on my part but the proper part is up.

This chapter was hard because I wanted to add the part with the three eating but I couldn't fit it in so I hope this is fluffy enough for y'all. I was going to stop at chapter two and start again tomorrow but I've the bug for writing now and I've had writers block for such a long time so I'm going for the ride.

* * *

3

Anna crawled beneath her covers and looked at her mother once more "but mom… Justin gets to stay up" Anna whined as Betty sat beside her daughter smiling as she pulled the pony covers up to her shoulder, smoothing back the black hair of her daughter she couldn't help but beam at her.

Daniel lent against the door frame to Anna's brightly coloured bedroom watching the mother daughter interaction. He smiled as Betty kissed her daughters forehead even though she was pouting.

"Justin is older and he didn't run away from school" Betty said as Anna performed Betty's famous eye roll.

"Today at least" Anna muttered before Betty laughed and tickled her daughter gaining a shriek of laughter and squirming as her daughter attempted to out of her mother grasps.

"Well your still in trouble little girl and don't think your going to get out of it, you scared me" Betty ordered as she smoothed the covers down once more.

"I'm sorry mom… but those boys were being really mean and all I wanted was you… I made it to MODE all by myself… and I met Daniel, I like him mom I really do… he's nice just like you said" Anna gushed as Betty smiled proudly at her daughter and kissed her once more on the forehead before resting her own forehead against Anna's.

"Sleep now" Betty ordered as Anna groaned, Daniel put a hand to his mouth to stop the chuckle building up in his chest when he noted how stubborn both mother and daughter truly was.

"I'll see you in morning" Betty ordered as she stood and smiled at her daughter who sighed then looked at Betty with a hopeful look.

"Daniel said I could come back and see him… he promised and you said you should never break your promises… could I go back to your work please… Justin would be so mad" Anna declared causing Betty to laugh and shrug.

"We'll see, goodnight baby" Betty said as she lent beside her daughters bed to turn the night light off and watched as Anna turned over and snuggled beneath her covers with a wide grin across her face.

Betty watched her daughter for a few moments unaware that Daniel stood watching the pair with a small genuine smile lighting his own lips. He stood there as Betty made her way out of her daughters bedroom watching her, and straight into a waiting Daniel who grabbed her arms before she feel backwards. She let out a sigh and small smile when she turned.

"Can we talk out side" Daniel asked as Betty looked over her shoulder at Anna's resting form before she nodded and followed her boss out side.

* * *

Daniel sat down on a step and waited for Betty to join him before he looked at her clasping his hands together. 

"We can go back inside and talk if you want" Daniel offered as Betty shook her head and looked out towards the stars with her favourite smile on her lips.

"No out here is fine" she assured glancing at him offering him a full blown smile that always managed to receive a smile back.

"Good… Justin was starting to worry me a little and there was only so much I could say about working at MODE" Daniel admitted with a laugh gaining a small chuckle from Betty who nodded and lent her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands like Daniel.

"So… you going to tell me what happened" Daniel asked as few seconds of silence in which Betty lowered her gaze slowly, she glanced quickly at Daniel but just as quickly looked at the ground and heaved a sigh.

"Betty it's me… you can talk to me, I thought you know that" Daniel stated as Betty snapped her head up and nodded looking a little worried and guilty.

"I know… of course I know I can talk you I didn't mean to make you think I didn't feel like I could" Daniel reached out and placed a hand on her clasped hands to stop her ranting. Smiling he ducked his head to meet her eyes before pulling his hand back.

"I didn't mean that… I mean you can talk to me about Anna, now that I know who she is. What happened, you don't seem like the person to have a kid…. I didn't mean that I think you shouldn't have a kid… your great at being a mom… I mean" Daniel blurted as he understood what he said but it was Betty this time to stop him from carrying on with a smile and shake of her head.

"I know Daniel… I know what you meant it's just hard to talk about… it was a long time ago. I met someone, a guy I thought was a great guy he was enrolling in the army and I thought we were going to be together… and I, you know" Betty ducked her head and blushed causing Daniel to smile right along with her and nod his head before leaning in.

"I know how babies are made Betty, you can skip that part besides I don't really think my innocent mind would be up to listening to you explaining sex to me" Daniel joked causing Betty to laugh and nudge his shoulder before taking a deep breath.

"It was the one time and I was sure it meant something but then he said he was being moved to another base over seas and said he would write and call me and for a month he did then it all stopped until four months later when he sent me a letter telling me that I should move that we wasn't meant to be together and that he wouldn't come back to Queens anyway and that he had been talking to other people" Betty took a wavering breath tightening her grip. Daniel swallowed and clenched his jaw with anger at anyone who could think to use Betty in such a way.

Betty was the one person you couldn't even think to hurt… well as long as you had a soul.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell him I was pregnant… Hilda told me countless times he wasn't coming back but up until then I didn't want to think he wouldn't. I couldn't get rid of the baby… no matter what Anna was apart of me even if her father didn't care she was apart of me if no one else. So I carried on with my studies luckly Anna was born during spring break and with Hilda and papa they helped me raise Anna along with Justin as well. It was hard at first and there was times when I didn't think I deserve her" Betty broke off and using the sleeve of her shirt wiped her falling tears.

Daniel watched her silently allowing her to tell him everything in her own time.

"And then I started working for you at MODE and that was it" Betty finished with a beaming smile looking to Daniel who couldn't help but grin back at her and laugh.

"Not bad as I thought it would be… you did good Betty, she's wonderful she really is" Daniel admitted truthfully his smile widening as Betty blushed and waved a hand.

"I mean it Betty, I spent half a day with her and I can't get over how wonderful a six years and one month old kid could be" Daniel said lightly as Betty laughed and rolled her eyes knowing that her daughter didn't let anyone forget she was officially six years old.

"Your lucky, she must really like you she wouldn't stop talking to you" Betty pointed out as Daniel laughed and sat back "nah" "no really, she's shy she would barely speak three words to Walter… she only acts like that around people she really likes" Betty told him as Daniel looked at her with an raised eyebrow and she nodded again.

Daniel smiled proudly before straightening his jacket with satisfaction causing Betty to laugh again wiping away the last shreds of tears from her eyes.

"Well I hope I'm going to see more of Anna… I rather like her" Daniel said as Betty sighed before looking at Daniel with a raised eyebrow.

"This hasn't made you think twice about keeping me, knowing that I have a child" Betty asked as Daniel gave her a lopsided grin before standing up stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I think this proves that I would be insane to let you go… I saw you with your daughter Betty and I see how hard you work at MODE and… well I have to say I'm impressed, I'm beyond impressed Betty I'm floored and grateful that I have you in my life, so you come into work tomorrow… and you bring pictures of Anna to put out on your desk and you pick her up from school and bring her back to MODE" Daniel ordered as Betty got to her feet standing level with Daniel.

"I can't do that Daniel… I mean what are the others going to say; Hilda or my dad will pick her up… I can't just leave" Betty declared as Daniel laughed and shook his head.

"You will pick your daughter up Betty and you'll bring her back to work… that's an order" Daniel stated as Betty went to protest once more but Daniel pulled a hand out and held it up to stop Betty.

"I don't make promises lightly Betty… I promised she could come back again, please don't make me break my promise to someone who likes me off the bat" Daniel ordered as Betty laughed tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and nodding.

"Ok… thank you Daniel" Betty said before Daniel grinned once more and looked to his car and driver before turning back to Betty who was giving him her mega watt smile.

"Night Betty… I'll see you tomorrow" Daniel said as Betty nodded eagerly looking as though the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Ok night Daniel" Betty said before she turned and all but skipped up the stairs, Daniel watched her stop at the door and look back him.

"Thank you… just thank you Daniel" Betty said before she opened the door and walked back inside leaving Daniel standing there with a foolish grin and a skip in his own step as he made way to his car. Climbing in and ordering the driver to take him home he couldn't wipe the smile from his face and for that night he wasn't even going to try, it was the first time he smiled without having to be prompted and again it was all down to Betty Suarez.

* * *

And there it is part three... short I know but I'm setting the mood... upcoming is more Daniel and Anna cuteness and I will get around to the chapter where Anna talks to Amanda and even Bradford. Alex/is will be making an appearnce soon so watch out for him/her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those who reviewed...

**midnight 1987**- I will pay to have your teeth fix if this too sweet

didi6, Abovetherim, Xira34, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe (love the name by the way), Mandy, melissa37, Mcbello and JackSam thank you for the reviews. Here is chapter four...I added the second man in Betty's life and in the next chapter we'll going to see how this is starting to affect as well as his brother/sister will start to see changes in Daniel.

* * *

4

The last two weeks of Betty Suarez life had been… different to describe it anyway she could. The past two weeks had found her, Anna and Daniel spending time together…it had been strange at first to have Daniel taking them many different places but she couldn't argue with the fact that Anna never seemed as happy as she has been. Daniel had even sent his personal car to collect her from school when Betty was swamped at work and he even took her and Justin out to a Broadway musical, at first she simply thought it was what any friend would do for another but slowly Betty understood why Daniel was lavishing Anna with so much attention… she figured out that he wished for his own child he was probably feeling the fatherly need and Anna was the reason he was feeling that way.

And though a little voice in her head was demanding she shouldn't let this go to far she couldn't say no to her daughters happiness nor Daniels. It made her smile a little more each day as Anna would talk non stop about Daniel and their outings.

It wasn't just Daniel and Anna either, Betty's father seemed happy with the knowledge that his granddaughter was bonding with another male and even Hilda was happier, helping her niece get ready for her 'dates' with Daniel.

Glancing at her watch she smiled at having won at least one argument this week with both Daniel and Anna, with the latest of MODE magazine being prepared Daniel was far too swamped with work for Anna to be brought to MODE today so Hilda had agreed to pick her up. Looking to her boss Betty couldn't help but smile as she watched him bend over his work trying to get everything ready. Betty enjoyed watching him of late; she had assured herself that it was because he was changing in a good way.

Sighing Betty got to her feet and moved around her desk, taking one last look at her boss with another beaming smile before she went to get herself something to eat before returning to her work. As she made her way to Amanda's desk her breath hitched when someone walked out of the elevator.

Tucking hair behind her ear and smiling with giddiness she waved as Henry looked at her smiling his own giddy smile.

"Henry" Betty greeted as Amanda watched the pair with a curious disgust and both unaware of the look as Henry hurried over to Betty.

"I heard about the big fashion designer and figured you would be working hard so I thought I might sort of you know tear you away for twenty minutes to grab something to eat" Henry chirped as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Feeling the blush rush to her cheeks Betty nodded ducking her head so her hair would cover her blush.

Clearing her throat she looked back and smiled even more "I was just going to grab something to eat… I mean… I was heading that way" Betty gushed as Henry beamed at her and pointed to the elevators.

"I can go that way too… I mean if you don't mind the company" he said as Betty shook her head and stared at him. Amanda silent gag as the pair stood still watching other before going back to her magazine.

"Shall we then" Henry declared quickly as Betty nodded and walked along with towards the elevators watching him with a grin which he returned. Amanda snapped her head up when Betty managed to walk straight into her desk and Henry held her arm both talking over the other.

Amanda groaned when the two were out of ear shot before Marc slid up to the desk "and how is my lovely gal today" Marc questioned as Amanda flicked through her magazine.

"I don't get it… she has two guys eating out her hand" Amanda snipped causing Marc to frown at his friend then covering her magazine pages with his hands.

"Who are we bitching about today dear" Marc questioned as Amanda snapped her head up and gave him a glare.

"Betty… first Daniel and now Henry… again" Amanda declared as Marc sighed and nodded removing his hands in fear of being stabbed by the pencil with in reach of Amanda's hands.

"What can I say" "how does she do it" Amanda demanded causing Marc to lean his elbow on the desk and rest his chin on his fist.

"Is my podgy pumpkin all moody because ugly Betty is getting more attention" Marc questioned before Amanda growled and grabbed the pencil and slammed into Marc's hand causing him to exclaim in pain and drag his hand back giving Amanda a glare.

"It's that kid…she has some sort of power" Amanda stated while Marc cradled his hand checking to make sure it wasn't bleeding and whimpering.

"You broke the skin… I'm bleeding" Marc exclaimed hysterically holding his hand but Amanda simply pushed his hand away and placed a finger against her chin in deep thought.

Marc still whimpered as he massaged his bruising skin before the elevators opened once more and Hilda stumbled out with a stumbling Anna behind her.

"Aunt Hilda… I could have made it up here my self" Anna declared but Hilda chose to ignore her.

"Hey… Betty Suarez, need her" Hilda demanded as both Amanda and Marc gave her a once over. Rolling her Anna dragged her aunt towards her desk and dropped both her aunt's hand and her backpack at Betty's desk.

"I'll here until mom gets back… I won't cause too much trouble and I'll tell mom that you had something important job thing" Anna said with a firm nod before Hilda bent down in front of her niece straightening her pale yellow shirt.

"Honey… it's not every day your aunt is asked to help out at a big beauty show" Hilda exclaimed smoothing the girl's hair down. Anna rolled her eyes and pushed her aunt's hands away from her.

"Mom will be ok… go!" Anna ordered as Hilda frowned before gasping jumping to her feet.

"I'm going to be late… wish me luck" Hilda ordered as Anna beamed up at her and nodded "good luck Aunt Hilda" Anna chirped before Hilda kissed her and grinned.

"So cute… bye" Hilda declared before she raced towards the exit waving over her shoulder and Anna sighed before climbing up on her mothers chair waiting for her return. She looked into Daniel's office to see him working hard not even looking up.

Amanda and Marc however were watching the young child closely before Marc looked at Amanda.

"So is she your new nemesis" Marc asked narrowing his eyes while Amanda studied the girl.

"She's six Marc" "they start younger and younger" Marc offered before Amanda growled and picked the pencil back up making Marc whimper again and hold his hand to his chest once more.

"Go find out her secret… know your enemy" Marc offered with an all knowing on his face before Amanda steady a glare at him.

"Marc, give me your hand" Amanda ordered causing Marc to look at her and raise his eyebrow.

"Why" "so I can drive the pencil into it again" Amanda ordered causing Marc to take a step back holding his hands to him protectively then looking to Anna again.

"Talk to it… discover it's secretes and don't stab me" Marc ordered as Amanda groaned before she walked out from her desk and looked to Marc expectantly, he groaned and rolled his eyes before he followed Amanda still clutching his hands to him as they walked over to Anna.

"Don't get too close" Marc hissed as Amanda stood over Anna who lifted her brown eyes up to the pair.

"So your Betty's kid?" Amanda questioned folding her arms while Anna nodded with a small smile her eyes flickering back between Amanda and Marc then back.

"She kinder looks like Betty" Marc stated peering at Anna as though she held a secret that he needed to discover.

"Yes I do… are you a model" Anna asked looking to Amanda who narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"No" she snipped before raising an eyebrow before dropping her arms and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Why" she questioned as Anna shrugged and beamed at her "your pretty… I thought you were a model for MODE" Anna stated as Amanda slowly smiled and straightened her pink suit out.

"I could have been but I decided I didn't want to be… even though I had offers from tons of companies" Amanda declared priding her self. Marc snorted and rolled his eyes "yeah dairy queen" Marc muttered before catching the glare Amanda was throwing at him. Gulping Marc grinned at his friend and held his hands tighter to him "very pretty sweetie" Marc amended before Amanda looked back at Anna who was giggling at Marc.

"I like you… your funny and your hair is nice" Anna chirped causing Marc to slowly grin himself pushing his hair back a little with a proud look on his face.

"I like you better then the models they just glare at me… I don't think they like" Anna pouted before she sat up and grinned.

"I bet if you asked Daniel he would let them take your picture and put in the magazine he's really nice and smart and he wouldn't need to ask those nasty models because he would have two instead" Anna declared excited causing Amanda and Marc to share a look before they both laughed.

"Nice" "smart" they both mumbled through giggles before Anna frowned then slumped down.

"He would never do that" "your right… he doesn't like upsetting the models" Anna admitted brining Amanda's and Marc's attentions back to her. Tilting their heads as one they both looked at the girl before Amanda folded her arms.

"I like you" she stated coolly as Marc nodded in agreement "me as well… your secrets are safe young child" Marc stated as Amanda nodded before Anna giggled and watched the pair.

"You two are funny as well" Anna chirped while the pair raised their eyebrows at her and smiled despite themselves. At this moment the door to Daniel's office open and he walked out holding a folder.

"Betty I need these taking- what are you two up too" Daniel demanded as he looked to Marc and Amanda who both spun to look at him while Anna stood up and waved to Daniel.

"It was the child" Marc declared pointing with fear at Anna who rolled her eyes. Daniel smiled at Anna before knelt down and held his arms out. Anna climbed down and raced around Amanda straight into Daniel's arms, with a chuckle he stood up and looked at his favourite girl.

"Where's Betty" Daniel asked looking to Amanda who shrugged "feeding or something… her sister dropped the child off" Amanda stated as Daniel nodded before smiling at Anna.

"Want to spend some time with me" he asked as Anna bounced in his arms with happiness.

"Amanda take this down to editing" Daniel ordered before he saw the defiant look on Amanda's face before he sighed and held the folder out to Marc.

"Take this down to editing" Daniel ordered as Marc jumped then went to answer when Daniel gave him a glare. After a few seconds Marc hurried forward and took the folder.

"I would be glad too… I'm going that way, I need medical attention for my hand" Marc gushed grinning before turning and scurrying away while Amanda rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk.

"I like them" Anna declared causing Daniel to look back at her raising his eyebrows "really" he questioned a little disbelieving but Anna still nodded seriously before Daniel laughed and shook his head.

"You're the only one" Daniel muttered as Anna frowned at him "what do you mean" Anna asked as Daniel smiled at her and shook his head taking them back into the office.

"Nothing… come on, you can help me with the magazine" Daniel offered before Anna cheered.

* * *

please review please pretty please... Anna and Daniel are just going toget cuter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is chapter five for y'all... I'm really enjoying this.

Midnight 1987 and Abovetherim thanks for the reviews. Yay Marc and Amanda like Anna and now so will Alex and here comes the flufflness that is Daniel and Anna.

* * *

5

Strolling past the desk with the blonde girl Alex made his way to his brother's office, he smirked when Amanda gapped at him in his two suit piece and his golden hair in a bun, he felt like being manly today where as some days he had the need to wear a dress just to throw people off and it was funny for him to gage their reactions.

Not bothering with knocking Alex walked into Daniel's office and closed the door behind him only to be brought to a shocked stand still when Daniel looked up followed by a young girl sitting on his lap.

"Alex hey" Daniel greeted with a smile as Alex flickered his eyes to his brother but then looked back at the young girl.

"Daniel… it may be the meds they put me on but you have a child on your lap… why do you have a child on your lap" Alex questioned as he stepped forward and stared at the pair while Daniel laughed and looked to the young girl.

"Do we have to put a spin on this…new development because I don't think it's going to be as easy as declaring that I'm confused about being a man or woman" Alex declared while the young girl frowned looking to Daniel questioningly.

"Alex this Anna Suarez… Betty's little girl" Daniel introduced before Anna looked back to Alex.

"Anna this is my brother… well sort of" Daniel stated as Anna studied Alex "but he's a girl" Anna pointed out innocently while Alex raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"It's hard to explain but he's my brother… well today he is, he dressed like a man today" Daniel chuckled as Alex gave his brother a withering glare. Daniel smirked and lifted Anna from his lap and placed her on the floor "how about you go finish your drawings" Daniel offered as Anna nodded and walked over to her drawings that was spread across the floor. Alex watched Anna before he looked back to his brother with an arched eyebrow an unspoken question on his lips.

"I missed just two years right?... I mean she isn't yours is she" Alex asked as he moved around to his brother's side and Daniel rolled his eyes with a smile.

"No she isn't mine… like I said she's Betty's little girl I'm watching her while Betty is out" Daniel told him as Alex nodded then frowned.

"When did you become Daniel Meade baby sitter instead of editor-in-chief" Alex questioned as Daniel smirked and gave his brother a look.

"Anna is a great help… she has tons of ideas" Daniel defended gaining another raised eyebrow from Alex and a beaming smile from Anna.

"Yeah… ok" "no really… hey Anna don't you have lots of ideas from the magazine" Daniel asked as Anna nodded looking at them both.

"Like what" Alex questioned looking to Anna who chewed her lip thoughtfully before looking at the pair again.

"You should have kids in it" she declared causing Alex to laugh out loud as did Daniel.

"Ok maybe not tons" "no you could have kids with the models and dress them just like your models" Anna declared defensively as Daniel shook his head chuckling to himself while Alex thought for a few minutes.

"That's not bad" Alex stated out loud gaining a strange look from Daniel "what?… I can't believe I'm going to say this but the kids got an idea… you could have something like 'hot mama's' dress the kids up in designer gear" Alex offered as Daniel furrowed his brow in thought before Alex smiled at the girl.

"Like the new must have… little copies running around after their moms" Alex pointed out as Daniel scrubbed at his chin and nodded a smile spreading across his face before looking up to Alex.

"That could work" he offered before looking back at Anna with a proud smile before getting to his feet and pointing to the seat "I'll work on that… Alex take a look at this for me while I'll go draw" Daniel ordered as he walked over to Anna and sat beside her dragging some paper towards him and a pen while Alex watched on with a bemused smile.

* * *

Alex lent back a little as he turned the page before he dared a glance towards his brother and Anna, smiling he watched as Daniel finished the final touches to his picture and lent against his bright orange couch looking down proudly at his product. Anna mean while was still drawing her brow drawn and her pink tongue just poking out between her lips. 

Leaning back in Daniel's chair Alex held back the laugh when Daniel looked down at the girls picture and smiled brightly before nudging her to show his own picture.

"What you think" he questioned as Anna gave a quick flick of her hand and paused her own drawing to inspect Daniel's finished piece of art. Scrunching her nose up, she looked to Daniel.

"It's a car" she pointed out matter of factly as Daniel nodded still smiling proudly at his work of art.

"That's all boys know how to draw" Anna added looking back to her own drawing while Daniel frowned and looked at her.

"That's not all we know how to draw… besides look at it, it's the greatest car" Daniel declared causing Anna to sit back and fold her arms looking at his car.

"It's just a plain car… and it's red" Anna stated as Daniel frowned and pouted lightly before he looked to her drawing.

"Well its better then drawing a pony" Daniel stated gaining a stubborn look from Anna.

"I like ponies you should have drawn a pony" Anna retorted causing Alex to grin even more as he watched the two bicker.

"Men don't draw ponies… we don't like ponies" Daniel exclaimed as Anna furrowed her brow and gave him a defiant look.

"John Wayne did" "what?" Daniel laughed as the little girl gave him a look that Alex assumed she got from her mother.

"John Wayne liked ponies he rode them all the time" Anna stated as Daniel burst out laughing only causing the look to become more etched on Anna's face.

"John Wayne rode horses… he was a cowboy" Daniel pointed out between laughs before Anna lifted her nose in the air and turned away from him back to her own drawing.

"Well it's still better they your car" Anna muttered as Daniel smirked at her with a mischievous glint to his blue eyes. Pushing his drawing away he turned to Anna "is it really" he asked as Anna nodded not looking at him.

Alex laughed as Daniel grabbed Anna and began to tickle her and Anna's shrieks were mingled with Daniel's and Alex's laughter.

"I give… I give" Anna called squirming as Daniel tickled her harder "I give" she exclaimed before Daniel released her grinning to him self a proud smirk across his face.

"Still think ponies are better" Daniel asked as Anna looked at him with a beaming smile and nodded before Daniel rolled his eyes and nudged her shoulder. Alex shook his head at Daniel's antics and went back to his work however his head snapped back up when Anna squealed and jumped to her feet.

"MOM" Anna exclaimed as she hurried to the door and flung it open and rushed to her mother. Both Daniel and Alex watched as Betty grabbed her daughter and lifted her up beaming at her. Alex smiled when he saw that Anna had gotten her wonderful smile from her mother, Alex glanced at her brother and couldn't help the smirk when he watched Daniel craning his head round with a goofy smile spread across his young face as he watched Betty and Anna. Alex was certain that it wasn't just Anna putting that goofy smile on his brother's face but he would have to wait until he annoyed his brother with that little piece of information.

With amusement Alex watched Daniel just watching Betty listen as her daughter spoke what like a mile a minute, but then slowly the smile fell from Daniel's face and he watched a little disheartedly before Alex looked away from his brother to see a dark haired man with glasses talking to Anna while Betty beamed at them both. Frowning a little Alex looked back to Daniel who was now looking at the pictures littering his floor, after a few moments and just before Alex could say something Daniel cleared his throat and stood scrubbing at the back of his neck he walked over to Alex and looked down at the work spread across the desk.

"So what we think" Daniel questioned in a tone Alex didn't like in his brother "Daniel…" "Daniel I'm so sorry" Betty exclaimed as she hurried into the office and skidded to a stop when both Alex and Daniel looked at her. Noticing Alex Betty offered him a smile which Alex politely returned.

"It's fine… she was just sitting out there… now your back I can get back to work" Daniel stated lowering his eyes back to his work while Alex looked between the pair all the while his mind working in over drive trying to understand what had just happened to his brother and worried about why Daniel was so dejected after he saw that other guy.

"I'm sorry… my sister… I'm sorry about her disturbing you" "It's fine Betty… really, you can go now take Anna home have the rest of the day off" Daniel ordered not looking at his assistant and only deepening Alex's frown.

"I can't, we have a lot of work and I just went to have something to eat and I was going to come right back but Henry offered to join me and we was talking and I lost track of the time" "BETTY!" Daniel stated looking back to Betty who had clamped her mouth shut and watched as though she was a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming truck.

"You don't have to stay I'm sure me and Alex can take care of things… besides your daughters here and like you said we're busy" Daniel said coolly as Betty tucked some hair behind her ear and nodded lowering her gaze this was the point Alex decided to intervene.

"Well mostly you brother… got to have some chit chat with the shrink" Alex declared causing Daniel to give his brother a glare.

"Oh no I can stay… Christiana said she would look after her until my dad can pick her up" Betty declared as Daniel scrubbed at his neck again and nodded.

"Fine but lets just get some work done" Daniel ordered as Betty nodded letting a small sigh out. Alex raised his eyebrow and watched his brother closely "if that's all" Daniel asked daring a look to Betty who jumped and nodded before rushing towards the door but stopped and rushed back collecting the pictures and pens over the floor and hurried out closing the door behind her.

Alex watched as the guy who he assumed was Henry spoke to Betty before smiling and shaking his head as Anna grabbed her bag drawings and pens before she took hold of Henry's hand and followed him out throwing a small smile to Daniel and Alex, who was the only one who smiled back as Daniel focused on his work. Betty slumped into her chair and focused on her own work.

Alex couldn't help but feel he had just been apart of something that was going to affect his brother for a long time and it worried him not because it seemed Daniel had become attached to Anna and Betty it seems but because there was a chance he was going to be hurt and for once in his life Alex wanted to see his brother happy, even if it meant having Anna and Betty in his life.

* * *

So here it comes the whole Daniel/Betty/Henry thing... y'all know whom I'm rooting for and if you don't agree then tough I'm writing this fluff so (instert evil laugh)... and please review thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I'm loving this story which seeing as I'm writing this should be a given but I'm feeling the love and I know how it all ends.

Thanks to my reviewers: midnight1987, LoVefan0813,Xira34,Mcabello, Melissa37,JackSam, abovetherim and Chica De Los Ojos Cafe. As always.

And I fear that some of you are hating Henry but I promise I'm making him likable but the next two chapters will focus on Betty, Anna and Daniel and a trip to the zoo.

* * *

6

Slumping back into his couch Daniel glanced out his loft window to the darkening world outside. He should still be at MODE but slowly as the day drew on after Alex left he found himself wanting to get away, so to his surprise and Betty's he called it a day and went home.

As he attempted to get his mind around his work he found his mind wondered in a direction that of late had become too familiar, he was thinking about Betty and Anna. He couldn't and didn't want to understand why it bothered him so much when that accountant Henry strolled in with Betty and took Anna to Christiana, once Alex left Daniel would look up at Betty every now and then watching as she carried on with her work. At first he was sure his uneasy feeling was because he let him self forget that he had important work to do and Anna had disturbed that.

But as he watched Betty smiling again and he couldn't help but smile him self he found that the real reason was he didn't like Henry in her life… but after shaking his head he corrected himself, it was Anna's life he didn't like Henry in.

He couldn't believe at first that he would care about children at all but Anna had been such a breath of fresh air in his hectic life that he found he enjoyed having her around… feeling pride swell deep inside when she pointed things out or she completed something and wanted to show off. That's when it hit him he like the feeling of being a father figure… hell he liked the idea of being a father and that should have worried him but then again a lot of his behaviour should have worried him but he found that he couldn't as long as Betty was around.

He never wanted to admit that a woman would change him and after Sofia he wanted to prove that even more but with Betty it was so easy to change that he liked what he was becoming and with Anna he loved it.

But that raised a problem, of course Betty was his friend but she still worked for him and he couldn't just start feeling like he had any say in how her daughter was brought up or even who her mother chose to have lunch with… at which he had to reason the only reason he didn't like the thought of Henry being back in Betty's life was because of everything that guy put her through.

Sighing and sitting forward Daniel rubbed his face roughly in hopes of clearing his mind and keeping it from straying.

Smirking Daniel lifted his eyes to find one of his newest pictures facing him, Betty had thought to bring in pictures of Anna as a baby and after Daniel all but dragged her for lunch the pair sat looking over the past six years of Anna Azure Suarez from birthday's, first steps, Halloween, Christmas and thanksgivings. It was when they reached Anna's third Halloween Daniel saw how she was dressed up like a butterfly just like her mother had been dressed, Daniel asked if he could have a copy and quickly placed it in a beautiful silver frame to hang on his wall.

Knowing he was losing a battle he sighed and dragged himself up and grabbed his cell phone and strolled over to the large windows to look out and the night life of the city. Clearing his throat he hit speed dial and lifted the phone to his ear trying to not let each ring make his nerves jump.

"Hello" flinching as the chirpy voice echoed in his ear Daniel swallowed hard "Betty" Daniel started before he heard movement.

"Daniel… what's wrong" Betty's voice was tinted with concern causing Daniel to smile despite himself.

"Nothing… don't worry I'm not going to ask you to run around or anything" Daniel assured hearing a sigh of relief. Rolling his eyes Daniel grinned folding one arm across his chest.

"I was just wondering… if you and Anna wanted to join me at the movies and then something to eat" Daniel asked feeling his nerves tightening up and his jaw clench, it wasn't like he was asking Betty out on a date… at least he was using the reason they was just friends to control the uneasy feeling he was getting in his stomach as he waited for Betty's answer.

"Oh… I'm sorry I have plans… I have a date in fact" a giddy laugh made Daniel's heart sinks. Gulping down a breath Daniel watched his reflection in the glass and wondered what exactly was he doing, standing here on a Friday night alone feeling his heart dropping after his assistant told him no.

"I'm just waiting for the baby sitter for Anna" "what!" Daniel exclaimed and cleared his throat before looking away from the image and turning.

"Well, I can't take Anna and I called a baby sitter for her because my family have gone to help Hilda celebrate and clear the beauty stuff away and it was too late to get Anna to them" Betty gushed causing Daniel straighten.

"No what I mean is why are you getting a baby sitter when I'll look after Anna" the words just flowed out before Daniel had a chance to stop, waiting all he could do was listen as Betty breathed down the phone.

However he didn't expect the laughter he received "but Daniel it's Friday night and I can't expect you to drop your plans or date to look after Anna" Betty told sending a stab of pain into Daniel's heart as he heard her say date. Frowning Daniel thought it was a little strange that he didn't even think about getting a date for tonight or even want to go out but of course that was because of the crash and the fact that he was still recovering.

"Betty I don't have a date… I was going to work but I was too tired and I figured a night in would be best, but a night looking after Anna would be a great thing for me" Daniel stated slumping into a seat as his words replayed in his mind. A small voice from his play boy years screamed at him questioning what he was saying but a much louder voice was urging him on. The part that had enjoyed those moments spent with Anna and Betty and no matter what Daniel had the strange and new feeling to cling to those moments they made him feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Daniel if you have to work I can't expect to just drop all that for me" Betty began to protest causing Daniel to grin. No matter how hard Betty tried to be strong Daniel could always hear the change of tone to her voice and he knew he was winning.

"But I just said that I didn't want to and I would only be sitting around loft with nothing to do only boring myself stupid besides" Daniel swallowed hard at the next words finding a lump in his throat was making it hard for him to say it "we're friends" Daniel knew it wasn't the fact that he was ashamed of his friendship with Betty in fact some days it was all he had to get him through the day.

What made it hard for him to say those words was the fact that it had been too long since he had a true friend and as unmanly as it was he still got chocked up by the fact that such an innocent and sweet person like Betty would want to be friends with some one like him.

A few sighs later Daniel knew he had won "ok… as long as you don't mind I mean the baby sitter will be here soon" "no I don't mind… I'm coming right now to pick her up" Daniel injected before Betty had the chance to change her mind.

"Ok… I'll ring the baby sitter and then tell Anna… thank you Daniel" the last three words made Daniel's heart skip a beat that for the love of him he couldn't understand. It wasn't like Betty hadn't said thank you to him before but it was that heartfelt thank you's that always made his heart skip a beat before speeding up.

"Great see you in ten minutes" and with that Daniel hanged up and sat looking at his cell phone wondering just what he had gotten himself into. Something was changing and instead of running he was smiling and feeling something he had never felt before… he felt like he belonged.

Standing and hurried to his bedroom punching the speed dial of his drive Daniel couldn't wipe the smile off his face, just enjoying the feeling of belonging… belonging with Betty and Anna.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven is here. thankyou to my wonderful reviewers and no Chica De Los Ojos Cafe Daniel will not kill Henry off... hm good plot twist though... um sorry on with the story.

* * *

7 

Climbing out of his car Daniel was sure he made a new record and no doubt forced his driver to break a few rules in reaching Betty's house. But with a grin lighting he face and a skip in his step he didn't care.

Climbing the steps to the Suarez family home he couldn't help but to bounce on the balls of his feet, he hadn't felt like this in a long time and he nearly spent twice as long trying to figure out what he was going to wear but it had taken sharp mental slapping to remind him that he was going to Betty's and his black tracks and white t-shirt would be fine… well maybe his favourite grey Harvard t-shirt and a pair jeans would be better but after that he couldn't waste any more time.

Clearing his throat he knocked on the door before glancing back at his driver who sat watching the road in front of him, making Daniel smile he would be willing to bet half a million on the fact that his driver had thought he had gone made… he of course wasn't paid to comment on Daniel's life but when Daniel had called him his driver casually asked where he was taking his date tonight making Daniel laugh and tell him he was going to pick her up and bring her back to his loft.

Daniel's musings was brought to a stop when the door open and he turned to look back to Betty only to be stunned at what he saw.

Standing in a pale olive green wrap round dress Betty looked up at him with wide eyes and a little flushed. Daniel couldn't stop as his eyes did a once over forcing himself to settle his eyes back on her face where she was trying to push back the few strands of hair that hung curled around her face.

"Daniel!" she gasped before blushing and looking down then snapped herself back together and opened the door "come in Anna is just getting ready" she declared bringing Daniel back from his state of shock and slowly making his way across the threshold on autopilot.

"Anna Daniel's here" Betty called before quickly closing the door and hurrying to the stairs leaving Daniel to stare at her trying to take in the new image of his Betty- he didn't even stop himself from thinking of Betty as _His. _

"Thank you again Daniel… Anna is so happy to be spending time with you she wouldn't stop talking about how much fun you two are going to have" Betty said as loud thuds come from upstairs as Anna hurried around her room. Betty looked to Daniel who still stood staring at her making her blush and duck her head.

"What's wrong… it's the dress isn't it, Anna convinced me to wear it and then she said I had to do something about my hair and she was stubborn… she wouldn't take no as an answer and then she did all this and she's only six and I told her that I look silly in this dress and" "you look beautiful" Daniel stopped her finally finding his voice, swallowing he watched as Betty blushed once more and ducked her head.

"Daniel really this isn't really that nice of a dress and my hair" "Betty stop… you look… wonderful" Daniel stated a smile lighting his face as his shock and awe wore off and he could think like himself at least for now.

"Thank you… I hope Henry thinks that" Betty stated still ducking her hair to smooth the dress down and causing Daniel to get a cold slap from reality.

Henry, Betty's date… for tonight and the whole reason he was baby sitting Anna. Daniel shifted his feet trying to get that uneasy feeling in stomach to move, he was reasoning to himself that it was out of friendship that he didn't want Betty to go out with Henry and only because they had been having so much fun that he wanted to tell her to come back with him and Anna.

Thumping down the stairs followed by an over excited Anna brought Daniel back once more and a smile to etch across his face and holding back the frown at the feeling that he was forcing the smile for some reason.

"DANIEL" the screech and the young child throwing herself at him made Daniel laugh as he lifted Anna up and look at her.

"Are we ready" Daniel asked as Anna nodded bouncing in his arms, a smile lighting up practically the whole room.

Betty laughed watching the pair leaning against the banister "we're going to have so much fun… can we get movies and popcorn" Anna gushed as Daniel smiled brighter and brighter nodding.

"Mom can come too right" Anna asked causing Betty to straighten her glasses before Daniel turned his blue eyes towards her and offering a smile that Betty hadn't seen before.

"Your mom has a date" Daniel said in a tone that Betty hadn't heard before but he was still smiling and he looked back to Anna so quickly that she was sure it was nothing.

"Maybe some other time… but for tonight it's just you and me and a stack of movies" Daniel declared in a chirpy tone bouncing Anna in his arms causing her to giggle.

Betty frowned but carried on smiling feeling a little dejected at missing her daughter's happiness.

Daniel lowered Anna to the ground before she sprinted back up the stairs, both smiling as they watched her. Daniel lowered his eyes back to Betty and couldn't help but smirk as he watched her. She was glowing and it was getting harder to look away from her.

Betty sighed and looked to Daniel and blushed when she found him watching her.

"You did a great job Betty… you must be so proud of her" Daniel stated stuffing his hands into his pockets while Betty ducked her head again still blushing. Daniel bit back the chuckle before moving forward.

"You know the offer is open though… you can come too" Daniel stated causing Betty to snap her head up at him.

"How about you blown Henry off and hang out with me and Anna" Daniel stated only half joking. Betty studied him for a few moments before it seemed she came up with a decision and giggled softly not meeting his eyes.

Daniel stepped back and rubbed a hand across his chin then through his hair as he tried hard to reason to himself that he didn't really want Betty to agree… he wanted to see her happy just as any friend would. At least that was his statement and for now he was sticking with it.

Anna's prompt return made sure that Daniel didn't have to deal with the need to convince Betty, grabbing her bag he lifted her once more in his arms and smiled at her.

"We all ready now" Daniel asked causing Anna to roll her eyes and nod before they both looked to Betty who was beaming her mega watt smile at them.

"Ok then… guess we'll see you in the morning" Daniel declared raising his eyebrows but Betty nodded then stopped giving him a look "no wait I'll pick her up she can't spend the night it's not fair" Betty started as Daniel laughed and gave Anna a look who was pouting to her mother.

"It's fine Betty really… have a nice night and come home and relax and then in the morning I'll bring her back" Daniel assured trying to hold his best serious face but watching Betty look as though she was once again trapped in the headlights of a car made him grin.

"But… but" "Betty have fun, I can handle it and if I can't I'll just have to phone you or 911" Daniel joked bringing Betty's eyes snapping back to him.

"It's fine mom… I have all my stuff we'll see you tomorrow" Anna chirped causing Daniel to duck his head hiding the grin spreading across his face while Betty chewed her lip fighting the urge to give in but slowly with her brown knitted she nodded and gave her daughter a smile.

"Ok well be good and don't let her stay up too late and don't give her too many sweets and" "Betty, we'll be fine" Daniel assured with a grin as he watched Betty size him up before nodding and relaxing. Anna beamed before Betty moved forward and kissed her daughter on the cheek smoothing her dark hair down.

"Have fun mom" Anna chirped before she gave Betty an awkward hug then a kiss on her cheek before pulling back and beaming. Betty gave her daughter a smile before Daniel lent forward and before the pair even knew what was happing Daniel pressed a kiss to Betty's cheek and smiled at her "have fun" he whispered before he looked at Anna and grinned and walked out leaving Betty staring after them with a shocked expression on her face and a hand lifting to touch her cheek where Daniel had just kissed her.

After placing Anna and her bag in the car Daniel dared a glance behind him still unsure what made him kiss Betty but not caring because he enjoyed it. He smiled to himself when he saw Betty had at least moved to the door but she still looked a little stunned. Feeling proud that he could leave a woman speechless with a kiss he waved and climbed into the car in time to see Anna examining the car with awe.

"Anna this is Ralph, Ralph this Anna my date for the evening" Daniel introduced as Anna looked up at Ralph who looked in the rear view mirror and nodded.

"Maim" he greeted as Anna beamed at him before settling in her seat "sir, is miss Anna going to be wearing her seat belt" Ralph questioned as Daniel laughed before he reached across Anna and pulled her seat belt across and buckled her in.

"Of course, Ralph we need to make a stop first… we need some movies and some food" Daniel ordered as he settled back and Ralph nodded before Anna peered up at him.

"Can you go very fast in this car Ralph" Anna asked as Ralph looked back at her and nodded.

"Yes maim, but seeing as you're in the car I'm not allowed to go very fast which is a good thing because you see how pretty the city is when lit up at night" Ralph told her causing Anna's eyes to light up before she looked at Daniel who nodded in agreement smiling brightly back at her.

"Ralph" Anna called causing the driver to look at her again "yes maim" he said before Anna frowned.

"Do you like ponies" Anna questioned causing Daniel to laugh a little and to look to his driver who thought for a moment and nodded "yes I do miss Anna… but I like horses more, John Wayne rode them all the time" Ralph stated before Anna looked at Daniel with a told you so. Laughing Daniel looked to Ralph and let the feeling of happiness wash across him.

"We can go now Ralph" Daniel ordered as Ralph nodded and started the car.

* * *

Daniel watched as the bright Disney movie carried on, the only source of light was now coming from the singing images of the little mermaid. Anna had long ago lost her energy to be too over excited and only spoke every now and then.

"I wish mom was here" Anna mumbled from her position against Daniel's chest. Daniel peered down at the young girl curled up against him with a large blanket wrapped tightly around her. Despite himself Daniel found himself smiling and nodding in agreement.

"But Henry is nice and he makes mom laugh… but not like you do and you make mom happy" Anna mumbled in a sleep laced voice making Daniel swallow hard and look back trying to stop his mind from wondering to that uneasy feeling in his stomach once more.

"I bet your mom has more fun with Henry" Daniel offered finding the lump had come back to his throat as he tried to force those words out. Anna shrugged barely beneath the blanket and her own tiredness.

"Mom said that you only take care of people you love… mom takes good care of you doesn't she" Anna questioned as Daniel snapped his eyes back to her and processed what she said.

"Daniel" "um yeah…yes your mom does take good care of me" Daniel admitted feeling a little stupid that a six year old had to point that out. Fearing to shift with his new knowledge Daniel instead he ran a hand through his hair and forced his eyes back on the screen.

"And you take care of mom" Anna pointed out before a yawn crept up on her while Daniel thought a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah I do…your mom really said that, you only take care of the people you love" Daniel asked as Anna nodded slightly as her eyelids drooped.

"Yeah… she said you should take care of people you really like" Anna added before Daniel frowned before looking back to Anna who was now letting her eyelids close and her breathing to even out.

Once the movie came to an end Anna was out for the count and Daniel watched her for a few minutes before he turned the DVD off and then the TV. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he slowly edged himself away from Anna and laid her down on the couch. Standing up he stretched the kinks out of his muscles before he scooped Anna up, standing still as she protested a little before she snuggled against him clutching his shirt a little in her tiny hands. Daniel didn't stop the smile touching his lips before he bent his head and kissed Anna on her forehead taking a deep breath of her innocents before moving to the spare room.

With a little difficulty he pulled the covers back from his queen sized spare bed and placed Anna on it and quickly pulled the covers back tucking her in. brushing hair from her face Daniel couldn't help but be awed by the sight of such and innocent and sweet child.

Kissing her forehead once more he sighed and made sure she was secure in her bed before whispering "night baby" Daniel stood and went to walk away when Anna stirred and turned in her sleep.

"Night daddy" Anna mumbled through her sleep haze causing Daniel to come to a stop and look at her wondering if he had misheard her but watch her Daniel frowned with a smile across his face knowing that he hadn't and surprisingly he hadn't minded that title.

As Daniel made his own way to his room scrubbing at his hair he realised how much he liked that title… how much he loved it. Daniel stopped and surprised himself by understanding what he truly loved these days… Betty and Anna, deciding that for tonight at least he could just be happy with knowledge that his feelings was growing for Anna and his feelings for Betty were defiantly changing.


	8. Chapter 8

here we all our my dear readers... chapter eight, not long till things get a little angsty and Daniel has to step up... hehe I'm evil I know... no really you should see my diary

Watch Ugly Betty

Drool over Daniel

Be evil genuis

Bed.

Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par but by the time I got half way through I was so tired but I couldn't just stop so I had to finish.

* * *

8

The morning sunlight streamed into the loft as Daniel scrubbed at his face moving to the kitchen with a too cheerful and bright six year old Anna following him.

"Have you been drinking coffee" Daniel muttered feeling the little girl jumping behind him.

"No… Justin gave it to me once and I stayed up for the whole night and I jumped on my bed and then on the couch and then mom yelled at Justin and then aunt Hilda yelled at him and then grandpa and then I jumped on my mom's bed and almost broke it" Daniel stopped her by spinning round and lifting her up.

He could only take so much chirping before his morning coffee… at least by the time he got to Betty's cheerfully personality he had a strong cup of coffee in him and was woken up enough to appreciate it.

"Pancakes" Daniel ordered placing Anna on one of his kitchen stools gaining a cheerful nod and beaming smile. Nodding to himself Daniel headed over to his coffee machine and switched it on, he had been awoken by the sounds of singing and forgetting himself he had to make a double check that he didn't bring a woman home the night before but as reality woke him up more he smiled as he listened to Anna singing along with the little mermaid once more.

"I need coffee" Daniel mumbled to himself and he went to gather his pancake ingredients. Anna humming to her self as she watched him, Daniel moved around before he dumped everything he needed on the side and then made himself a black coffee knowing he was going to wake up fast on his own instead of having Anna wake him up more.

"Can we watch finding Nemo before I go home" Anna chirped as Daniel nodded absentmindedly trying to remember how to make pancakes… it had been a long time since he needed to, mostly he would grab his breakfast ready made.

"Um… eggs" he muttered grabbing the flour and eggs hoping that he wasn't going to poison the child however as he focused on his work he didn't notice the front door being open and Betty peering around. Finding all peaceful she let her self in and closing the door she hurried in looking around. She was about to call out when she heard humming from the kitchen and low muttering that had to be Daniel.

Walking towards the kitchen she stopped as she saw Anna kicking her legs on her stool while watching Daniel who had just engulfed himself in a cloud of flour.

"That's how I make pancakes" Anna declared with a laugh causing Daniel to laugh and throw her a look.

"Yeah we'll want to eat these pancakes though" Daniel retorted causing Anna to roll her eyes before she spotted Betty and beamed at her almost falling off the stool.

"Mom… look mom Daniel's making pancakes" Anna exclaimed as she launched herself at her mother who lifted her up and smiled brightly before Daniel turned and smiled at Betty trying to get all the flour from his face.

"You didn't have to go so much trouble Daniel" Betty assured before Daniel waved a hand and shrugged.

"She's no trouble… anyway I was starting to think I should go buy some pancakes it would be a lot easier and quicker" Daniel admitted as Anna laughed as did Betty.

"Mom why don't you make pancakes and show Daniel" Anna ordered as Daniel looked to Betty who was frowning and shaking her head.

"If you want pancakes I'll make them when we get home" Betty told her daughter who pouted and lowered her eyes. Daniel felt his breath hitch before he straightened.

"She's right you know…I can't make pancakes why don't you show me" Daniel ordered gaining a look from Betty who was about to protest but Daniel offered her a charming smile that always worked.

"Come Betty… I really want some pancakes now and I'm useless at cooking you should know that… hell I don't even eat in here" Daniel stated as Betty chewed her lip watching Daniel.

After a few seconds Daniel pulled the pleading puppy look out before Betty sighed and released her lip causing Daniel to smile brightly knowing he had won. Placing Anna on the floor Betty removed her bag and jacket placing them on a stool and moving over to Daniel while rolling her sleeves up. Anna squealed and raced back over to her stool and climbed up watching as Daniel stepped aside to allow Betty to try and finish what he started.

"Yah and mom we was going to watch Finding Nemo you can watch it too" Anna declared as Betty gave Daniel a look to which he held his hands up.

"I told her she could" he said as Betty rolled her eyes then smiled as she went about making pancakes causing Daniel to grin as he watched her. Anna frowned as she watched her mother and Daniel before a slow smile spread across her face and she jumped down "going to the toilet" she declared rushing out the room making the two adults jump and look at her.

Laughing to herself Betty went back to her pancakes while Daniel swallowed hard and looked down at her and found himself studying her. He knew what Betty looked like, days when he felt a little low he would watch Betty as she found enjoyment in her job and he felt a little better. But watching her now it was different he was just studying her expressions the way she chewed her lip in thought the way her eyes moved and the small smile that would tug at the corners of her lips when she did something she was proud off.

Smiling Daniel felt himself relax as he stood just watching Betty not feeling a little uneasy about the silence that had drifted down on them.

Finishing the mixture Betty smiled to her self and looked up to Daniel and blushed when for a second time in two days she found him watching her.

"What" she questioned feeling a little vulnerable under Daniel's blue eyes, but it seemed that her voice had shook him out where ever thoughts he had drifted to.

"How was your date" Daniel blurted out feeling the smile falter on his face a little and seeing Betty's own smile waning a little. Shrugging she looked down and grabbed the bowl before heading over to the stove and grabbed a frying pan warming it ready for the pancakes. Daniel frowned and watched as Betty busied her self.

"It was ok" Betty mumbled causing Daniel to frown with concern at the disappearance of the chirpy Betty he had come to depend on.

"Betty… just ok" he asked feeling his fist clench wondering what just what Henry had done knowing that he would hurt the little accountant man if he had upset Betty in anyway.

"I got a headache… it must have been from when my hair was being pulled all over the place… we had to end it early" Betty admitted flashing Daniel a reassuring smile. still frowning but nodding Daniel felt himself relax a little he even felt a little relieved that the date didn't go as well as he thought it would have gone.

"Well you can't help these things" Daniel offered the lame statement only to gain a small smile and shrug from Betty as she started to pour the mixture into the pan and focused on the pancakes as Daniel sighed.

"Well you can make it up again… with another date" Daniel offered as Betty smiled a little but shrugged "we haven't made another date" Betty admitted causing Daniel to lean against the counter and give her a look feeling his hopes rise.

"It's not the same, with Henry… after everything that happened I still like him and I think he's great but it's different now and I can't help feel that maybe it won't ever be the same again and we'll just end up being friends" Betty stated out loud as she grabbed a spatula and flipped the pancake over.

"Is that a bad thing… having another friend" Daniel questioned wondering what he was saying but having no intention of stopping. Betty shrugged again not lifting her eyes up.

"I just thought there was something between us… some thing more then friends and I was really hoping it would work out because Henry is a great guy and he likes me and that doesn't happen often" Betty told him as Daniel felt himself smile.

"Well you know most of the time that someone special is sometimes someone you never expected" Daniel offered causing Betty to give him a look to which Daniel smiled lopsided at.

"And what do you mean doesn't happen often" "Daniel please don't… I know what guys like. They like tall beautiful woman with prefect hair, teeth and bodies" Betty cut him off causing Daniel to straighten and smile.

"I like you" Daniel offered feeling his heart skip a beat as Betty blushed and looked at him.

"You don't count Daniel…you're my friend you don't like me the way you like other women. Anyway Henry saw me for me not this geeky looking girl from Queens" Betty stated as Daniel felt a stab of pain in his heart. Slowly Daniel placed a hand on Betty's shoulder and ducked to look her in the eyes "Betty I see you for who you are and you are beautiful… for someone who doesn't care what people think you put a lot of importance on looks. Looks fade Betty, people get old and they go grey but what's inside that never gets old, never fades" Daniel told her watching as Betty blushed and ducked her head.

Looking back up Betty smiled before laughing causing Daniel to give her a look of fear hoping that she wasn't thinking he was charming her like he had done to other women.

"Betty I mean what" "you have flour over your cheek" Betty informed him causing Daniel to let out a nervous laugh before scrubbing at the back of his neck and then dragging his hand back to rub the back of his knuckles against his cheek hoping to get rid of the flour.

"Have I got it" Daniel asked as Betty giggled again and shook her head, lifting her hand she stopped and watched Daniel with hesitance before she quickly wiped the flour for Daniel's cheek causing him to smile at her gentle touch but before she could pull her hand back Daniel grabbed it quickly and held it tightly in his own larger hand a small and genuine smile dancing on his lips forcing Betty's large brown eyes to stare at him while she chewed her lip.

"I mean what I said Betty… you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I doubt I'll ever meet another woman like you" Daniel told her seriously causing Betty to gulp and control her heart beats. Squeezing her hand Daniel felt the urge to pull her a little closer as he stared in to her soulful brown eyes but at that moment footsteps forced Daniel to let go of Betty's hand and looked down scrubbing his hand against his neck while Betty returned to her pancakes removing one and pour another just as Anna walked into the kitchen and watched the pair quietly then headed over to the stool and climbed up.

"So um" Daniel started before he glanced at Anna and figured out how he was going to spend more time with the pair, his little partner in crime was going to be his ticket to winning over Betty and convincing her.

"What are we doing to day" Daniel asked winking at Anna who grinned and watched her mother who looked up at him

"what" she exclaimed as Daniel shrugged looking back at her "well you can't expect me just to sit around here all day by myself bored out of my skull" Daniel asked with a fake affronted expression playing across his face causing Anna to giggle and Betty to snap her eyes from Daniel to Anna and then back again.

"But you have work and I need to get Anna home… and then tonight" "I will be just as bored, I don't plan on working again until Monday morning so from now till then I'll just be sitting around watching talking fish by myself" Daniel stated with a bemused smile but Betty stared at him with disbelief in her wide eyes.

"Well there's a party" "I'm not up for crowds right now… people asking me how I'm doing or how is Alex" Daniel stated causing Betty to flash him a guilty look before looking away.

"Daniel it's sweet really that you want to spend time with us… with Anna but you don't have to go to trouble" "it's not Betty… I need normal and what is more normal then spending time with people you like" Daniel pointed out putting on his pleading puppy look again causing Betty to chew her lip glancing to Anna who was watching the pair with hope.

"But we can't stay inside it isn't healthy" "fine we'll go out… how about the zoo… we can spend the day there" Daniel declared causing Anna to squeal with excitement.

"Can we mom please oh please" Anna begged as Betty chewed her lip in thought debating with herself before slowly she nodded causing Daniel to grin and Anna to cheer.

"I'm going to get ready" Anna declared jumping back down from her stool "you have to have breakfast" Betty called while Daniel laughed as the girl disappeared "I will" Anna called back leaving Betty to smile before she gasped and looked to her burning pancakes she flipped them and offered a sheepish grin to Daniel he smirked as he went to collect three plates.

"I take it those are my pancakes" he stated as Betty blushed and went back to making pancakes while Daniel beamed to himself and ready plates and glasses for their breakfast trying hard to keep the spring out of his step.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all my reviewers you know who you are (there are quiet a few) and to K. M. Major just to clear things up Betty never gave Anna up she kept her and raised her for six years but didn't tell anyone at MODE about her. I would never write the character so out of character... Betty a loving person she wouldn't be Betty if she wasn't.

* * *

9

The sounds of children laughing and shouting washed over Daniel as he and Betty strolled the path watching as Anna ran to one set of animals to another.

Smiling Daniel chanced a glance at Betty his smile growing as he saw how relaxed she looked and happy.

Feeling herself being watched she darted her eyes to Daniel and held back the blush before giving him a sheepish grin.

"What" Betty questioned straightening her jumper feeling nervous causing Daniel to chuckle and shake his head looking back to Anna "nothing… it's just… well it suits you being a mom" Daniel stated as Betty blushed and ducked her head.

"I always thought you had a glow about you and now I know why" Daniel admitted before Betty rolled her eyes and gave Daniel a look to which he held his hands up to and grinned.

"Come on Betty take a compliant" Daniel ordered lowering his hands while Betty shook her head watching Anna and smiling with a thoughtful look on her face.

"She is wonderful isn't she" Betty said out loud causing Daniel to smile and look at Anna who was watching zebras wondering around their pen. The young girl turned to look at the pair before she raced back to them.

"Mom can we go to the shop" Anna questioned with a beaming smile, giving her daughter a firm look Betty shook her head.

"You have too many toys" Betty declared as Anna pouted before Daniel chuckled and lifted Anna up in his arms then looked to Betty.

"You can never have too many toys" Daniel pointed out causing Betty to glare at him while Anna grinned looking hopeful to her mother.

"I won't spoil her Daniel" "that's good… you shouldn't" Daniel admitted gaining a confused look from Betty before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the shop.

"But that doesn't mean I won't" Daniel stated cheerily not pausing in his step as Betty went to object "and we might even treat you too Betty" Daniel chirped with a grin that Betty couldn't help but return shaking her head.

Unaware of the snap from the camera before the man watched the three step into the shop a smirk gracing his lips, strolling towards the exit his smirk broadened to a full blown grin as he tucked the camera into his pocket ready to gain his reward.

* * *

Short I know but I started writing this well I felt well... I have a cold not the flu like my friends are saying... I'm sorry if this isn't all that good but I felt lousy and wanted to write something before my sneezing its start again. 


	10. Chapter 10

So we've made it to chapter ten... yay, thank you all for your well wishes I'm getting better and my Detty love is getting me through.

* * *

10

Marc skipped his way towards Wilhelmina's office, he had started the day with a wonderful wake up with the sun light streaming through his window, he didn't have to spend too much time on his appearance and he had managed to grab his favourite coffee before the Saturday morning rush, he didn't even mind being called in by Wilhelmina.

Strolling in to his boss's office he beamed as her dark eyes snapped towards him before going back to the photos which she was hunched over "morning Willie aren't you looking lovely today" Marc questioned with a grin before Wilhelmina stood back and waved a hand to the photos.

"Have you seen these" Wilhelmina demanded as Marc raised his eyebrows still beaming at her.

"Yes dear… there photos I have tons of them at home" Marc chirped causing Wilhelmina to growl then shoved one photo forward glaring at Marc.

"No I'm not talking about your perverted stalking photos" Wilhelmina snapped causing Marc to give her an affronted look then peer at the photos.

"They are tasteful" Marc mumbled as he studied the photos after a few seconds he gasped and looked up at Wilhelmina "your stalking Daniel" Marc gasped staring wide eyed at Wilhelmina who rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"No you idiot I'm having him followed" Wilhelmina pointed out matter of factly while Marc frowned.

"Willie that's the same" "no it isn't… look we both know MODE is as good as mine" Wilhelmina declared waving a hand while Marc nodded and smiled.

"But of course" Marc agreed watching Wilhelmina waiting for her to finish "well I started to make sure that Daniel was failing with enough credit for me" "damage control" Marc injected causing Wilhelmina to think before nodding and smiling.

"Yes but I had to see ever screw up before I read about so I could comfort Bradford and assure I came out of every situation better then Daniel" Wilhelmina told him as Marc gasped before clapping.

"You're a real life evil genius" Marc exclaimed as Wilhelmina shrugged and grinned "I try… the point is I also have to make sure that when I get MODE it isn't completely ruined by Daniel so I sometimes clear a few messes up" Wilhelmina told him as Marc pressed a hand to his chest and gave her a proud smile.

"You're so caring" Marc gushed as Wilhelmina waved a hand before pointing the photos.

"But this isn't going to work for me… ever since the whole crash Alex has ruined things with Bradford, but I'm working on the wedding even as we speak… but Daniel, he's spending all of his spare time with that woman and her child… do you understand what this could mean" Wilhelmina demanded as Marc thought before shaking his head.

"She's getting a raise" "no you moron… he isn't making some fool of himself… and it's because of that child" Wilhelmina spat folding her arms once more while Marc gave her a look.

"What are we planning Willie" Marc asked as Wilhelmina sighed and gave him a look "I don't know… yet, but what I do know is that the child must go and Daniel has to go back to being the screw up" Wilhelmina stated as Marc swallowed and glanced at the photo of Daniel, Betty and Anna.

"Would it not be easier to get rid of the mother" Marc offered as Wilhelmina fixed her glare on him.

"No it's the child… but I'm sure I will have to get rid of her some how too, or least make sure that Daniel loses her too when he screws up" Wilhelmina stated as Marc gave her a tight smile.

"You won't hurt the child will you Willie" Marc questioned as Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow and dipping her head to study Marc.

"What do you know about the child Marc" "nothing… nothing, just making sure that you don't do anything silly like killing the thing… we don't won't you to end up like Claire do we now" Marc exclaimed smiling at Wilhelmina brightly.

"You look pretty" Marc offered as Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and looked at the photos before smiling.

"I think you gave me an idea" Wilhelmina stated as Marc blushed and waved a hand "oh…wait really what" Marc asked as Wilhelmina smirked and gave Marc a look.

"I just go straight to Daniel's weakness… a pretty face, he never could pass one up" Wilhelmina stated before Marc smiled and nodded.

"Genius" Marc gushed as Wilhelmina smiled and collected the photos "I know… now get to work" she ordered as Marc jumped and raced from her office.

* * *

Hilda glanced up when the front door finally closed before she waited a few minutes and got to her feet, she walked slowly towards the living room and watched as Daniel carried Anna up to her room while Betty stored all the shop bags and Anna's sleeping bag in the hallway.

Remaining silent she watched as Betty removed her coat and waited as Daniel walked back down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"You sure you don't want some coffee Daniel" Betty asked as Daniel shoved his hands into his pockets and shook his head.

"I'm sure… between you and Anna I'm tired" Daniel admitted causing Betty to laugh and duck her head.

"Well if you didn't insist on spoiling her then I wouldn't argue so much" Betty stated as Daniel shrugged then grinned at Betty.

"We both know that will never happen" Daniel joked causing Betty to roll her eyes before smiling up at Daniel.

"Thank you for today… you really don't have" "I do and before you ask I don't mind" Daniel told her firmly causing Betty to chew her lip before sighing.

"Well I'm going to go… I'll see you Monday" Daniel declared as Betty nodded, clearing his throat Daniel pressed a quick kiss to Betty's cheek and smiled brightly before he left the house. Betty stood a few moments just staring at where Daniel had stood before shaking her head and grinning as she walked towards the kitchen.

As she walked through the living room Hilda cleared her throat and stood with her arms folded while Betty jumped and clasped her chest giving her sister a look.

"You scared me" Betty exclaimed while Hilda simply raised an eyebrow "oh no you don't get out of this that easy…. What was that" Hilda demanded as Betty tired to step around her.

"What was what…? Hilda I want to get in there" Betty declared as Hilda gave her a look.

"That whole kiss on the cheek thing… Daniel taking you and Anna out" Hilda pointed out as Betty frowned and shrugged.

"It's what friends do" "taking your friends out yes… but giving friends a kiss on the cheek and then the _look_ is not just friends" Hilda stated as Betty rolled her eyes and gave up on trying to get into the kitchen.

"There was no _look_ and I and Daniel are just friends really" Betty snipped before Hilda laughed before patting her sister's arm.

"Well to you he might just be a friend but that look he gave you doesn't mean it's true for him" "what _look_" Betty demanded as Hilda sighed before smiling knowingly at her baby sister.

"The look of a person who doesn't want to leave… the look of a person who wanted to kiss more then your cheek" Hilda pointed out as Betty flushed and rolled her eyes quickly side stepping her sister.

"Daniel did not look at me like that… and besides I'm not his type" Betty threw over her shoulder as she got her self a glass of water and Hilda spun round to look at her sister.

"People change" "not that much" Betty declared levelling a glare at her sister.

"I'm just saying you might just have to rethink that whole just friend's line… I know guys and I know that look means he has it bad" Hilda ranted forcing Betty to groan and slump down in a chair.

"Had what bad?" Betty dared to ask knowing her sister wouldn't let it go "Betty you can't be that blind… even with your glasses… he loves you or is pretty close" Hilda threw at her sister making Betty sit up sharply and stutter for a few minutes causing her sister to study her before grinning brightly.

"He doesn't and even if he did it's just as friend" Betty stammered while Hilda pursed her lips and shrugged.

"What do I know" Hilda retorted before she turned on heel and walked out leaving Betty frowning after her.

"It seems you know an awful lot" Betty called out but received no reply leaving her to sit with a frown on her brow and her lip between her teeth as she tried hard not to replay everything that had happened between her and Daniel over the past couple of days.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Betty grumbled as she shifted through the papers littering her desk, she hadn't slept well at all after Hilda's little declaration. She tried her hardest not to think that there was some truth to what Hilda had said, however glancing up at Daniel every now and then Betty would feel her heart skip a beat and when Daniel flashed her a smile she found her self blushing and quickly looking away trying to busy her self.

Groaning Betty buried her head in her hands wishing things hadn't become so complicated, she hadn't thought Daniel anything more then a friend… a good friend and they had both helped each other to become something more then what people took them for.

Sighing Betty lifted her head to see Daniel talking on his phone, he smiled slightly before he caught her eye then rolled his eyes. Betty gave him a lopsided smile before she returned to her work mentally berating herself to think that Daniel would ever see her that way.

"Mom" Anna called as she raced towards Betty's desk gaining a smile from her mother before Justin raced to his cousins side "oh my god this place just gets better" Justin all but squealed causing Betty to roll her eyes.

"What are you two doing here" Betty asked as Justin and Anna gave her both a beaming smile.

"Early let out at school… so we came here… surprise" Justin exclaimed throwing his arms up while Betty looked at him.

"Oh come on Aunt Betty you must be a little happy to see us" Justin questioned as Betty rolled her eyes "of course I'm happy but I'm busy" "don't worry I'm all over that we're going to look at the wonderful clothes" Justin squealed while Anna rolled her eyes and gave her mother a look.

"You can't run around the building" "you can show us" Justin offered before Betty sighed and looked at Anna who shrugged.

"I'll just wait here mom" Anna assured while Betty chewed her lip then stood "ok… ok I'll take you down to Christina and then I'm coming back" Betty ordered as Justin rolled his eyes. Betty jumped up and steered Justin towards the exit.

Watching her mother and cousin Anna strolled over to her mother's desk watching Daniel through the glass and smiled brightly waiting only a few seconds before Daniel looked up and settled his blue eyes on Anna and beamed back at her. Waving his spoke into his phone before hanging up and hurrying to his feet, Anna waited for the door to open before she charged towards Daniel throwing her arms around his waist.

"How's my girl" Daniel gushed lifting Anna up and gave Anna a hug "great… Justin brought me here" Anna told him while he took her into his office.

"Well this day just got better… want to spend time with an old man" Daniel asked placing Anna at his desk and Anna grinned and nodded.

* * *

Amanda flipped through her magazine placing a sweet into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully she studied a latest outfit being sported by one of the models that had worked for MODE.

Today would be classed as the most boring day of her life, beside the invasion of the Suarez children nothing much else of note had happened.

The bing of the elevator signalled the arrival of someone else who was no doubt going to bore her.

"Daniel Meade" an accented voice demanded causing Amanda to sigh and gesture down the hallway towards Daniel's office.

"Down there… there's a fashion crash of assistant waiting there" Amanda told him before she flickered her eyes up then back down. After a few seconds she snapped her head up to see the smartly dressed middle aged man walking down the hallway.

"WAIT" Amanda screeched scurrying around her desk as the man winched and turned to look at her with annoyance.

"Your-your-your Francis… leading designer/photographer from England" Amanda declared causing the English man to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"At least you can read… I simply thought you were turning pages for the bright pictures" Francis snipped before he turned on his heel and carried on his way leaving Amanda to stare after him with a beaming smile. she hurried back to her desk and went to phone Marc when she stopped and stared wide eyed back towards Daniels office.

"CRAP" she exclaimed as she rushed back after Francis when the memory of Betty and Justin walking towards the elevators hit her but as she sped towards the office she barely saw the door shut as Francis walked in on Daniel.

* * *

Daniel snapped his head up when the door to his office opened and he was about to demand a reason for being disturbed when he saw Francis standing there with his arms folded watching Daniel and Anna who were both sitting at his desk playing.

"Francis… I didn't expect to see you today. My assistant told me our meeting was tomorrow" Daniel exclaimed jumping to his feet and straightening his tie while Anna studied the new man.

"Well Daniel our appointment was for tomorrow but I've been hearing a lot of things about the editor-in-chief of MODE and before I make my decision I decided to see what kind of man you are" Francis declared causing Daniel to gulp an straightening his tie trying to keep his hands busy.

Francis however was looking at Anna who was studying him "I find you are a family man" Francis declared causing Daniel to snap his eyes towards Anna who raised an eyebrow and gave Francis a look that would rival her mothers look.

"I'm beginning to rethink my thoughts to withdraw my designs" Francis declared moving towards the desk leaving Daniel to gape at him.

"So what is your name little girl" Francis asked as Anna sat up "Anna" "delightful and how old are you" Francis asked folding his arms watching the young girl.

"She's six… six years and two months old" Daniel declared racing around his desk and dragging the chair back for Francis to sit down on.

Smiling Francis sat down and watched as Daniel scooped Anna up and sat down with her on his lap.

"Well we all make rash decisions don't we, well shall we have a meeting" Francis asked as Daniel smiled and nudged Anna who smiled "I get to stay" Anna declared as Francis chuckled and lent back in his chair.

* * *

Betty grumbled as she stalked back to her dress sure that her hearing would come back soon, she knew that Justin could scream but once he saw the magazines latest clothes for shooting Betty was sure only dogs could hear him.

Noticing Marc was hovering around Amanda's desk Betty ignored them and tried to get to her desk but when they notice her Amanda all but exploded from her chair and raced towards Betty.

"I don't have time guys" Betty cut them off before they had a chance to say anything "no listen to me… Daniel has someone in his office" "Yeah probably Anna" Betty told them as she neared her desk.

"No… not just Anna, Francis just turned up and he strolled in there" Amanda told her causing Betty to roll her eyes and went to sit at her desk but Amanda groaned "Francis… the famous designer" "I know who he is Amanda but Daniel isn't meant to meet with him till tomorrow" Betty pointed out before Marc moved around before her and lifted her head to see Daniel shaking hands with Francis while Anna stood beside them.

Betty took a few moments to understand what she was seeing before she jumped from her seat sending Marc stumbling back muttering under his breath.

"Oh god, oh god" Betty exclaimed before Daniel and Francis walked out of the office, Daniel was laughing before he glanced at Betty and grinned before Anna walked out behind them "Anna" Betty exclaimed before her daughter saw her mother and raced over to her.

"Mom… Francis is great he was telling me stories" Anna gushed as Betty flickered her eyes back to Daniel and Francis then back.

"Ah the mother… you daughter is just delightful. Francis, how lovely to meet you" Francis declared as he walked over to Betty who just stared at him.

"Betty Suarez" "oh… well Daniel you old swine, this is the young lady I spoke to on the phone… keeping it in the family I see" Francis declared looking over his shoulder at Daniel who smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Well you must all come to dinner tomorrow night… we have to seal the deal right" Francis declared while Betty continued to stare at Daniel who didn't lose his smile. Francis shook Daniel's hand once more before he smiled to everyone and headed out.

Once Francis had finally left Betty moved slowly over to Daniel while Anna smirked up at Amanda and Marc who looked a little shocked.

"Daniel" Betty started but Daniel simply looked at her and gave his most charming smile "it's gonna be fine Betty… just a business meeting" Daniel assured wrapping his arm around her shoulders with a reassuring squeeze.

"He said keeping it in the family" "he didn't mean anything by that Betty don't worry" Daniel declared before he winked at Anna who simply shook her head before she grabbed her mother's hand and tugged at it.

"Shouldn't we go collect Justin before he gets in to trouble" Anna declared causing Betty to look at her daughter before looking back at Daniel.

"But-" "come on mom, he's probably having a hissy fit right now" Anna declared before she dragged Betty behind leaving Daniel to grin after them under the watchful eyes of Amanda and Marc.

"It's almost sickening" Amanda declared before Daniel snapped his eyes towards them "haven't you two got work to do" Daniel asked as the pair looked at each other then back at Daniel "no not really" Marc said before Daniel raised his eyebrow and Marc straighten.

"Yes… important got to go" Marc declared before he scurried off leaving Amanda to roll her eyes and walk back to her desk.

* * *

Sorry this took soooo long to complete... but it's nearly done...I've done the last chapter nearly but my laptop is behaving rather badly and wouldn't let me up load and then it clear this chapter completly so I had to star all over again. Enjoy and thanks to everyone who review. 


	12. Chapter 12

12

Betty chewed her lip and dared to glance up at her nephew who fussed over her hair "I can" "DO NOT START WITH ME" Justin hissed through clenched teeth.

Justin had lost his tempter when he raced from the room and came back to find Betty's fingers tangled up in her hair that had taken Justin fifteen minutes to prefect.

"But" "I SWEAR TO HIGH HEAVENS AUNT BETTY" Justin growled causing Betty to clamp her mouth shut and stare at her reflection. She had refused at first to even think about joining Daniel but between him, Anna and Justin she was bullied into going. She then refused to dress up but it was Daniel and Justin this time who pointed out that Francis was a designer and he expected an effort.

Daniel then ordered her to at least go a buy a dress that in his words looked like she was at least trying to look sexy, however Betty caught a look that Daniel hid quickly.

So the day of the meeting Daniel had sent Betty home early threatening to accept a new assistant and cut down Betty's hours (but pay her more) which sent her hurrying home to get ready and of course to refuse Hilda's generous offer to help with her make up.

Justin hadn't been that easy to fend off and after having him throw a fit Betty folded and allowed the boy to help with her make up.

"CHILD" Justin all but screamed causing Anna to hurry into the room staring with wide eyes at her cousin. She had been one of his victims when Betty had messed up his first attempt on her hair; she made the mistake of laughing at her mother's entanglement.

"Get me that roller" Justin ordered as Anna hurried to her mother's bed "and the spray" Just added before Anna nodded and grabbed a bottle of hair spray on the way back "and the pins" "I'm not your slave" Anna snapped rooting her self to the spot even under the glare of her cousin.

"CHILD" "BOY" Anna matched as her cousin glared before he rolled his eyes and waved his only free hand.

"Please" he offered as Anna thought for a second before she nodded and hurried back to him and handed him the roller first then the spray.

"You do know this is just a meeting… I'm not a model" "hush" Anna chirped gaining a look from her mother.

"The child is right… hush, Daniel Meade has ordered you to go to this meeting and you can not deny that you might enjoy yourself so you will hush and allow me to finish my work" Justin ordered as Betty rolled her eyes and went to slump into her seat but received a sharp tug on her hair to pull her back up.

* * *

To say Daniel Meade was nervous would of course be an outrage; his created image of being unflappable never wavered.

That was of course until now, sitting in his car waiting outside the Suarez home for Betty and Anna. He had never been this nervous and he knew it had nothing to do with the fact that he was meeting a client it was for the fact that he hadn't once corrected Francis with the fact that Anna was not his daughter and Betty wasn't his wife.

He was worried that something would be said by Francis, but what worried him even more is the fact that he wasn't sure if he could lie all that well as to his feelings. That had been changing so much lately that he wasn't sure if he could been that Daniel anymore, at least not while Betty was around.

"Sir" Ralph called from the front of the car causing Daniel to jump slightly before clearing his throat and straighten his tie. It was now or never, Daniel wasn't too sure how he was going to react if Betty had followed his orders and got all dressed up.

Nodding to Ralph Daniel climbed out of the car and steadied his breathing; he wished that he could understand why his stomach was flipping so much or why his palms were sweating a little. Clearing his throat once more he made his way to the front door, knocking on it just like he had done many times before.

Smiling a little he shook his head wondering why he had made it so hard for himself just to walk up to Bettie's door and knock. It wasn't like he hadn't taking her to dinner before ok maybe not with a fashion designer too but he could do this.

He was after all Daniel Meade. Knocking he waited feeling a little better after ranting at himself. He was Daniel Meade, he had taking girls out to dinner all the time- but that was the word though, girls- and no matter what he couldn't think of Betty as a girl she was a woman.

Before Daniel could carry on thinking the door swung open and a bright eyed Anna beamed up at him, her green dress ruffled against her legs.

Her hair bouncing against her shoulders "Daniel" Anna squealed as she threw her self at Daniel who lifted her gracefully. He smiled when she waved to Ralph who tipped his hat to her with a grin.

"You look lovely miss Anna… your mom ready" Daniel said as Anna bobbed her head.

"MOM" Anna screamed shattered the image of being a little angel. Daniel chuckled and stepped in to the house making sure Anna wouldn't freeze in the night air.

"Daniel" Justin greeted as he stumbled and skipped down the stairs once he reached the bottom and before Daniel could say hello he turned and glared up the stairs.

"I SWEAR AUNT BETTY… DON'T MESS WITH THE HAIR" Justin screamed causing Daniel to winch and smirk before the teenage turned and smiled brightly at him.

"She'll be right down… so where are you taking them… is it posh… will there be anyone for the fashion world there" Justin questioned as Anna glared at him.

"BOY" she ordered as Justin gave his cousin a look then huffed folding his arms across his chest. Daniel simply laughed before he saw movement from the top of the stairs, his jaw drop when Betty finally descended the stairs.

Her maroon dress swayed against her thighs as it bellowed out, Daniel couldn't and was pretty sure wouldn't stop his eyes travelling up the corset that encased her upper body taking in the way her olive skin seemed to glisten or the way her hair now in soft curls bounced and swung back and forth as Betty made her way down the steps.

Coming to a stop behind Justin Betty refused to meet Daniel's eyes and simple looked at the floor embarrassed at how she must look.

"I present Mistress Betty" Justin exclaimed before Betty rolled her eyes and gave him her famous look before daring to look at Daniel before tearing her eyes away again.

He was staring at her as though she had grown another head and Betty was sure it was because she actually allowed Justin to experiment on her and try to make her into something she wasn't.

She couldn't and wouldn't allow the idea that she actually looked beautiful and Daniel saw that enter her mind. Not for one hopeful second.

"Are you ready" Betty questioned as Anna wiggled her way back to the floor and grabbed her coat slipping it on quickly while Betty pushed Justin out of her way and grabbed her own coat slipping it on and making sure she was partly covered.

It was one thing for her boss to see her like this but to have any stranger… Betty bulked at the idea and looked to Daniel who was still gaping at her.

Anna and Justin both smirked before sending each other a look which was understood only by then.

"Daniel" Betty called feeling her cheeks growing hot when her bosses eyes never left her.

"Yeah… um car… outside" he declared before he moved aside and held his arm out for Betty to take. Blushing to took his arm and threw Justin a look when he sniggered then covered it by coughing.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Justin called out before the door slammed shut and he sighed to himself.

* * *

So sorry for delay in this story... I had this chapter all ready for up load but something felt off about it... I've tried my best with this one but... well I'll just wait for you to read it.


End file.
